Mewtw , The Bride
by Raisunder
Summary: When a scientist creates a mewtwo, he tried to fill her with positive emotions. he died, and left this mewtwo alone. Mewtwo then, heartsick and broken, finds an orphan like her who protects her, and she forces their marriage.Practice, JPN terms used.


Hai Guys. I'm not really that good at writing (or so I think) so critiques are always welcome! The beginning seems a little rushed to me, I think thats because those parts didn't seem super important to me... well enjoy the story! Don't flame me pleeze, I'm Only 13! D:

_Italics_ – thoughts

"_Italics"_ - telepathy

(")normal(") – speech, text

* * *

><p>Mewtwo<strong>, <strong>The Bride

"Will you marry me?" she asked, the white veil draped over her face blew with the passing wind.

* * *

><p>One day, a Pokemon named Mewtwo was scientifically created. Mewtwo was created by years of horrific gene-splicing, and was made for a man by the name of Sakaki, leader of the notorious Rocket Gang. Mewtwo's feelings were based on the cold emotions we humans feel. After Sakaki failed to control Mewtwo, Mewtwo fled to Hanada cave, where eventually a boy named Red captured him.<p>

10 years later, a scientist by the name of Dr. Masao (means 'correct man') decided to recreate Mewtwo, and fill it's prime emotions with that of love, care and compassion. Dr. Masao spent numerous years trying to create the perfect Mewtwo, and eventually he succeeded.

It was a cold autumn day, and Dr Masao was at his work station, and was finishing his creation, Mewtwo. The Mewtwo in the chamber it was held in began to squirm.

"Soon Mewtwo, soon. You and I shall soon unite and will blossom a beautiful human and Pocket Monster relationship. We will walk down a path in the morning, and admire the sea, in sunshine or snow, and we will stride together back to our home, with our backs to the sunset. Wouldn't that be nice?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

_Yes father, that would be very great. _Mewtwo thought. She lay there, conscious, yet unable to control her body. She was unable to activate telepathy in the chamber, as that would Mess with the controls.

" awakening process, activate." he said, and he pressed a button and pulled a lever. Now all he had to do was watch as his marvelous creation was greeted by the outside. The machine reared to life, humming as it did it's work.

"Yes, soon I will have a daughter at last..." he mused. The machine opened a latch on the top, and on the bottom, it drained out the fluids. The glass was lifted, and Mewtwo was exposed to the air. Right as the glass was lifted, however, Masao gasped. He stood up, only to be brought to his knees, and he held his chest where his heart was. He shuddered, his eyes the size of dinner plates, and he fell onto his side, dead. He had just suffered a severe heart attack and died.

The machine stopped, and Mewtwo came to. She opened her violet eyes, and saw the world for the first time. She looked around, and saw a foot near a desk. Curious, she floated over, and was horrified by what she saw. She saw her father on the floor, eerily unmoving and cold to the touch.

". . . Father . . .?" she looked at the body, her lip quivering as she asked the one word question. She silently floated closer, inspecting him more. His eyes were listless and dull, his mouth agape, and his left hand was half closed.

She sat next to him, and opened her mouth, and wailed. She wandered her mind in thoughtless, heartsick depression, feeling alone and neglected.

"father..." she would call, dead and spiritless. She wandered the house like a lost spirit searching for the light. Eventually, she moved out of the house, and walked the alleged path that she and Masao would have strolled. She saw beautiful sunsets, but could not find any meaning in them in her heart. She reasoned suicide, but thought against it, fearing a death alone. As terrible as she felt, she didn't want to be a lone grave.

Perhaps she was over-dramatic, for she was wailing over a stranger's grave. She couldn't communicate with Masao, so they were nothing really but acquaintances. But who am I to judge? I am not a poet, but a storyteller, my opinion has no voice. I am here only to tell the heartfelt tale of Mewtwo**, **The Bride.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kiyoshi! C'mere dude!" a boy cried out. He directed his hollers for a boy by the name of Kiyoshi (means 'Pure') a young adult whom was an orphan. After his 18th birthday that morning, his departure from the orphanage was near immediate. He has long, brown spiky hair up in a hanging pony tail. Off to capture a partner to call his own, he set off to the woods, but was quickly halted by a skater named Ryuu (means 'dragon spirit'), who was ready to gloat about his already existing partner.<p>

"Yo Kiyoshi! Look at my nifty New Pokemon man!" he said enthusiastically, pulling out a Monsterball. He through it up and out came a Miniryuu(Dratini).

"Isn't he so awesome?" he asked, and Kiyoshi groaned. He wished that Ryuu would just shut up and allow him to capture his own pokemon. Kiyoshi really wanted to smartly retort to him with a well thought up comeback, but all that come out was a:

"Yes, very." he said dryly. He turned to the woods but was quickly snatched by Ryuu.

"Dude, this is a time for celebration, not alone time! I'm taking you to my place so we can celebrate you getting out of that stupid orphanage and me getting my awesome Miniryuu." he said, and with that, pulled a reluctant Kiyoshi along with him to his house.

The party was already organized, much to Kiyoshi's surprise. It was a beach party, and there was music and food and lots of neighbors. Kiyoshi, however, just stood alone like he usually did. A girl in a skimpy dress walked up to him, holding up to him a beer.

"No thanks. I don't drink" he said dully. He never really had any luck with women.

"No way, what guy doesn't drink?" she laughed. She walked away secretly disappointed.

Suddenly, as Kiyoshi was in thought, his head snapped up when he heard screaming. He dashed outside, and saw that a Gyarados had appeared on the beach, and was attacking the nearby people. Kiyoshi looked in horror that there was a little girl looking up at the monster as it closed in. Kiyoshi dashed for the girl and ran in front of her, guarding her. The angry beast charged for a bite of human. Just before it's jaws hit Kiyoshi, however, the little girl with the sunhat smirked devilishly with her eyes obscured by her hat, and she began to glow purple. She turned into Mewtwo and unleashed a powerful shadowball, followed up by a thunder punch. The beast cried out and swam away.

Mewtwo turned to Kiyoshi and smiled "knowingly" and vanished. People began to crowd around and looked in awe as Kiyoshi stood up.

_Was that really a Mewtwo? I thought that Red captured Mewtwo._ Kiyoshi thought, as Ryuu ran up to him.

"Whoa, Dude! Did you _See_ that? Whatever that pokemon was, it was _Cool_!" Ryuu ran on about. Kiyoshi, however, payed no heed to him, just lost in thought about Mewtwo.

That evening, Kiyoshi secretly escaped the party before it got too wild at night, and no one really noticed. Kiyoshi started to walk home when suddenly a disembodied voice began to wander his mind.

_"Kiyoshi's your name, hmm? Lovely. I would like you to accompany me to a secret but special occasion."_ the voice said. Kiyoshi began to panic, with every gruesome scenario running through his head.

"W-who are you? What do you want!" he cried out. No answer.

"N-no! I won't go with whoever you are!" he said defiantly, and dashed away. Mewtwo, who was watching his every move, smirked that devilish grin of hers.

_"I won't take no for an answer..."_ She told him. Suddenly, in the midst of his running, he was forced to stop, and was picked up from the ground. Then, all he could see, was black.

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi awoke with a start. He shot up gasping, and looked around him. He couldn't see too much, just mountains and a large expanse of grass. The wind blew and the grass waved with it in the night air. It was rather tranquil actually. Mewtwo then appeared in front of him. She walked towards him, her smirk now replaced with a gentle smile.<p>

"Your that Mewtwo..." Kiyoshi started. He assumed that she was female, as the voice in his head was. He had never heard of a female Mewtwo before. It intrigued him, and he began the questions.

"Where did you come from?" He asked. She walked up to him instead of floating, looking into his eyes. He stared, horrified by all of the grief he was taking in. the answer he got wasn't in his head, but actually out of her mouth.

"I come from Nintendo Laboratories, where a man by the named of Masao created me." she began.

"Hey, I've heard of both of those names. Nintendo Laboratories is a famous corperation known throughout all regions, and Masao was a famous scientist that was a specialist in cloning. They say he died of a severe heart attack right before he completed his life project." Kiyoshi said.

"Correct. _I_ was his life project. Masao tried to create me with predominant positive emotions instead of cold ones like the original Mewtwo." Mewtwo said. She hesitated, looking at him nervously.

"After he-uh-died, I was left alone. I felt so neglected, so unfortunate... friendless and heartsick." she felt sick to her stomach, clutching it in stress-induced pain.

"I had to live these long 3 years alone since then... But your here now to make all better again." she said, looking up at him. Kiyoshi cautiously backed up, unsure of what to think, but Mewtwo quickly stopped him. She used hypnosis again, and he fell unconscious once again.

* * *

><p>When Kiyoshi awoke again, he saw that he was in a tuxedo. He looked up, and saw that he was now somewhere else. It looked like something out of the Corpse Bride movie. There was a stone path everywhere, with something growing in every crack. There were worn out wedding tables everywhere, and it was stocked with berries in cracked white bowls. There was an old piano, insects dominating it. And there were old, rusted fold up chairs, right in front of the most important aspect: the arch.<p>

Kiyoshi slowly stood up, the hypnosis nearly gone, and walked up to inspect the arch some more. It had old flowers, seemingly preserved for a long time. And there were insect pokemon decorating it: Itomarus(Spinaraks), Fushides(Venipedes), Cyatapiis(Caterpies), Aiantos(Durants) and Bachurus(Joltiks). Illumise and Barubeats(Volbeats) surounded the area.

"There you are." said Mewtwo from behind. He whirled around, alarmed, however Mewtwo only stood there in front of him. Before he knew it, they were at the end of the stone path. His eyes were wide at her, for she now bared an old white veil used for weddings. She smiled as pokemon began to fill the seats. Ghost pokemon, that is. They all started to appear, just sitting, waiting for the sacred ceremony to begin. A large Pendrah(Scolipede) with a black bow-tie around it's neck appeared, and stood in front of the piano, waiting to play.

A Lucario appeared in front of the podium under the arch. There was an expansive pond behind him. He put a book down onto the podium and opened it. Mewtwo smiled.

"Ready to begin?" she asked, however she knew he had no choice in it. He gulped and looked away. Pendrah began to play, and they began to walk the aisle and the sitting pokemon smiled their approval.

_What do I do now?_ Kiyoshi thought helplessly, as they walked down the path. They stopped in front of the Arch.

(this was taken from a website. I do not AT ALL own it.)"In ancient times, before the written word, before the cities and before society, we may surmise that once, for the first time, a man and a woman stood side by side and took strength from each other. From their fears, together they found comfort, for their hunger, they shared food. For their pains, together they found comfort. And for their loneliness, together they found love and companionship. And as time passed, this love was nurtured, then grew and was renewed with the rising and setting of the sun each day.  
>And now, in this new age, we joyfully join in witnessing such a renewal of the human spirit with the couple standing before us. They are here to pledge their love, respect and dedication to each other. And as they journey through the rest of their lives, we know they will nurture each other and renew their commitment and passion for each other with every new day...just as that couple in ancient times did, standing side by side to take strength from each other after taking the first steps into the future." Lucario began. Kiyoshi gulped again.<p>

"Mewtwo & Kiyoshi, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage." Lucario rasped. His old voice seemingly echoed throughout the place.

"Mewtwo, do you take Kiyoshi to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" Lucario asked. He gazed at her and she smiled and said:

"I do."

"And Kiyoshi," Lucario turned to said person, and Kiyoshi gulped again.

"Kiyoshi, do you take Mewtwo to be your Wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" Lucario questioned, and Kiyoshi froze. Mewtwo looked at him worriedly, and took a step closer to him.

"Will you marry me?" she asked, the white veil draped over her face blew with the passing wind. Kiyoshi stood there silently for what seemed like hours, racking his brain for answers. Then, for some insane reason, something possessed him to say:

"I do."

"I Mewtwo, take thee, Kiyoshi, to be my husband, and pledge my love to your forever." Mewtwo said, smiling up at Lucario. She turned her gaze to Kiyoshi, as did Lucario.

"Um... I, Kiyoshi, Uh- take thee, Mewtwo, to be my Wife, a- and pledge my love to you forever." he recited back, shuffling nervous and anxiously.

"Kiyoshi and Mewtwo, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." Rasped Lucario, and closed his book. Mewtwo looked at Kiyoshi, and closed in for a kiss. Kiyoshi's eyes were wide and his cheeks red enough to put the devil to shame. The surrounding pokemon cheered, and soon, Kiyoshi closed his eyes, returning the kiss.

_ Maybe this isn't so bad after all._

Now I maybe crazy, but Kiyoshi began to enjoy life with Mewtwo. But who am I to judge? I am not a poet, but a storyteller, my opinion has no voice. I am here only to tell the heartfelt tale of Mewtw** , **The Bride.

* * *

><p>Yay,it's finished! Don't critisize me too bad, I consider myself pretty mediocre at this stuff... I got this idea from the corspe bride movie and another fanfiction on here. Byebye, review peeps! :D oh, and if u beg me, I might put in a sex scene... okey, reveiws pweese!<p> 


End file.
